


An Unexpected Gift

by bloodreddahlia



Series: Slapped With the Truth, Kissed With A Lie [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodreddahlia/pseuds/bloodreddahlia
Summary: Sansa surprises Petyr with a little gift. They always say that the best gifts in life are the unexpected ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone piece based on the Petyr and Sansa of my first fic "Slapped With the Truth, Kissed With A Lie". It takes place about six months after the events of that fic.  
> This is nothing but shameless smut; consider it my early Christmas gift to you.  
> Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoy.

“Sansa! Where are you love?”  
Petyr took off his jacket and removed his tie, unbuttoning the first couple of buttons of his shirt as he lay his laptop and briefcase on the coffee table. Sansa was usually in the kitchen preparing food for him as she loved to do or on her laptop at the island bench completing written assignments for her degree course; she would normally greet him as he entered. He walked over to the kitchen but there was no sign of her. On the kitchen counter was a hand written note.  
“You’ll have to come find me. I promise it will be worth your while.”  
Petyr grinned broadly as he felt a twitch at his crotch in anticipation of what awaited him. As their confidence in each other grew and they explored the limits of each other’s bodies they had started to play some rather interesting games. Petyr couldn’t wait to find out what Sansa had in store for him this time. Being Christmas Eve and knowing how generous of spirit (and body) she could be, he had very high hopes indeed.

 

Feeling instantly invigorated and suddenly much younger than his years he fairly bolted up the stairs to the master bedroom where most of their activities had centred but she was not there. He checked the ensuite, no Sansa. What the hell? He scratched his head and returned downstairs to check the guest bedroom and ensuite. No Sansa. She wasn’t in the theatre room. She wasn’t in the laundry. Where the hell? She couldn’t be in his study could she? She never went in there. She knew it was the one place he treasured his privacy and respected the boundary.  
“Sansa Stark, are you in my study?” he yelled loudly as he ran back up the stairs.  
As usual the door to the study was closed. He turned the handle and entered, his eyes instantly fixing on a schoolgirl sitting demurely on his desk. But it was no schoolgirl.

 

She sat cross-legged, her obscenely short red and black plaid pleated skirt hiked up her thighs revealing black thigh high stockings, her feet sheated in impossibly high heeled mary-janes. Her white, skin tight button up blouse was cropped and almost completely unbuttoned, revealing ample cleavage pushed up by a black lacy bra, and exposing her flat stomach. She wore her hair in two plaits and sported a pair of black rimmed spectacles. Her lips pouted ruby red.  
She smiled serenely at him as her gaze lowered and she noticed his erection now pushing painfully against the front of his suit trousers.  
“I could help you with that Sir, if you like,” she purred seductively.  
“You have been very naughty, Miss Stark. Whatever will I do with you,” he stated as he sauntered slowly towards her like a panther on the prowl.  
Sansa fell straight into the role play.  
“Oh, Mr Baelish, Sir. I’m sorry. I have been very bad.” She removed the glasses and placed them next to her on the desk.  
“You know this means I will have to punish you. I will have to punish you very hard.”  
Sansa uncrossed her legs and spread them wide revealing that she wore no underwear.  
Petyr could not suppress an audible gasp as he surveyed her glistening folds  
“Please, please, Sir. I beg you. I’ll be good. I’ll be ever so good,” she pouted as she fluttered her eyelashes prettily.

 

Petyr moved closer and sat down on the chair in front of her, staring fixedly at her already wet and swollen sex. Beside her on the desk lay a vibrator.  
“No, Miss Stark. I could have forgiven you the transgression of entering my study without my express permission. But what I find utterly unforgivable is that you appear to have started without me,” he stated as he reached forward to swipe his forefinger along her folds. She closed her eyes and hissed in a breath.  
“That will not do. That will not do at all. Come here at once,” he ordered firmly, his voice stern and cold.  
Sansa let out a little ‘meep’ and scrambled up from the desk, to stand before him meekly.  
“Lay down on your stomach across my lap.”  
Sansa stared at him wide-eyed.  
“No, please Sir. Have mercy. I promise to be good,” she pleaded.  
“I’m afraid you have left me with no choice. Do as I say or it will only go worse for you.”

 

Sansa lay down on his lap as instructed but she was obviously tense. She had clearly expected him to use the sex toy on her but he had other plans entirely. Petyr lifted her skirt baring her buttocks and slowly smoothed his hands over the soft white skin feeling her shuddering underneath him involuntarily. Suddenly he lifted his hand and gave her a resounding smack. Petyr had never raised his hand to her before in any context and while the smack was not hard enough to actually hurt her, it did shock her. She squealed in surprise and her body froze. Petyr rubbed over the reddening skin of her arse cheek. He leant down and shushed into her ear and whispered.  
“You must take your punishment like a big girl.”  
“Ye…Yes Sir,” she stammered.  
Petyr raised his hand again and struck her other cheek eliciting a loud gasp from Sansa as her breathing quickened.  
“Good girl. But I don’t think I have punished you enough, do you?”  
This was his way of giving her an out if she wasn’t comfortable with the situation.  
“No, Sir. I have after all been a very bad girl,” she replied breathily.  
Petyr grinned and proceeded to alternately spank her and rub at the marks his hands left on her tender cheeks as she started to cry out in increasing ecstasy. 

 

After some time, when she had been reduced to a sobbing, trembling mess, he moved a finger down between her cheeks and to her sex and slipped it inside feeling how swollen and wet she had become.  
“You are such a naughty creature. All wet for me.”  
Adding another finger, he curled them and rubbed against her sensitive spot until she started to moan and whimper with want, then removed them to circle around her clit with his thumb, spreading her slick juices around it but never quite touching her where she needed it most.  
“Please Petyr I need to come. Please,” she begged.  
She squirmed and whined in his lap, grinding down on his cock. Petyr groaned and raised her up from him to leave her kneeling in front of him between his legs, a panting heaving mess.  
“Not yet, Miss Stark. You need to atone for your actions before I allow you any sort of relief.”

 

Sansa whined and looked up at him uncertainly.  
Petyr unzipped the fly of his pants and shimmied them down along with his boxer briefs revealing his fully erect cock. Sansa eyed it hungrily and reached for it with her hands.  
“Ah, ah. No hands. Just your mouth.”  
He knew that if she used the pressure of her hands on him in the state he was in, this game would be over way too quickly.  
Sansa proceeded to lick and kiss up his shaft and swirled her tongue around the head until finally taking him into her mouth and sucking forcibly. Petyr moaned loudly, lay his hand on her head and struggled not to thrust forward into her mouth as she took as much of him in as she could manage. With a loud low groan he moved his hands to cradle her face to signal for her to stop.

 

“Get back on to the desk,” he grated out as he struggled to maintain control.  
Sansa hurriedly complied, fiddling with one plait nervously.  
Petyr divested himself of his shirt and took hold of her knees with both hands and slowly pulled Sansa’s legs apart exposing her pink, wet sex to him once again. Sitting himself in the chair he brought himself closer and placed her feet on the arms of the chair to support her. Nestling in between her thighs he brought himself closer until he breathed against her skin but did not touch her, taking in her heady sweet scent.  
“Please Petyr,” Sansa groaned. “Please touch me.”  
Sansa gasped as Petyr used his fingers to separate her folds as his tongue lathed her in one quick swipe. She squealed and bucked her hips up with the intensity of the sensation. Petyr groaned and started to suck and lick at her more hungrily, the pain in his groin now becoming quite insistent. He never touched her clit, driving Sansa agonisingly close to her release but never quite allowing her to reach it. She started to whine and claw at the hair at his scalp in desperation.  
“I can’t. Please. Please, fuck me, Petyr!” she cried out.

 

Knowing that he was nearing the end of his restraint Petyr ceased his ministrations and stood from the chair placing one of Sansa’s legs over one shoulder, opening her up fully to him. With one easy quick motion he slid into her.  
“Oh God, Petyr,” she gasped loudly as Petyr started to pound into her. It wasn’t gentle and it wasn’t tender but it was exactly what both of them needed.  
“Please, harder. Petyr I need more,” she hissed out as she clawed at his back and whimpered in need. Petyr complied, thrusting as quickly and deeply as he could manage now tenuously holding on until she reached her peak.  
“So close, so close,” she cried out. 

 

He reached out for the vibrator and turned it on placing it directly over her clit as he continued his thrusts. That was all it took. With a loud shriek, Sansa succumbed to the coiling tension in her core, her whole body trembling as shockwaves of sensation coursed through her. He found his own release with a long loud groan seconds later as her sex clamped down on his engorged cock.  
He continued to move inside her panting roughly and kissing her neck as he came down from his climax. Sansa moaned and whispered his name in his ear as she stroked her fingers through his hair.  
“Promise me that you will be a very naughty girl again in the very near future,” he panted out.  
“You have my word,” she replied huskily.  
“Merry Christmas, Petyr.”  
“And to you, my love.”


End file.
